Destino propio
by teni-white
Summary: Hyrule esta en sus inicios, la búsqueda del héroe de las diosas comienza, y cuando saben quien es, las cosas entre Gerudos y Hylianos son más tensas que nunca, ocasionando una posible guerra. A pesar de que Link sabe quien era, se niega a aceptar su destino. Se niega a ser un héroe. Continuado :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hola pues este es mi primer fic tratándose del universo de zelda (espero que quede bien).**

**Pues solo debo decirles que en general todo el fic es una teoría de lo que seria el nuevo zelda para la Wii U por lo que si tu tienes una teoría, escribe la en los comentarios para que la pueda leer.**

**De vez en cuando podre escribir pequeños omakes, si quieres uno puedes pedírmelo :)**

**Si alguno de ustedes puede ser mi beta en esta historia se los agradecería.**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**puedes morir de aburrimiento**

**faltas de ortografía**

* * *

_**No te preocupes... algo me dice... algo muy dentro de mi... que nos volveremos a ver... algún día.- princesa zelda, ocarina of time**_

La gente se reunía sin parar en el gran castillo de Hyrule. Las razas que de generación en generación se fueron creando se encontraban reunidas en ese especifico dí día en que la princesa de los reyes hylianos nació.

La pequeña princesa no paraba de llorar, signo que demostraba que respiraba y que no tenia ningún problema.

La cara de los reyes era de pura felicidad.

\- Cariño - la reina hablo con cansancio y suavidad a su esposo- ¿cómo la llamaremos?

El rey se quedo en silencio un tiempo.

\- ¿Qué te parece Zelda?- dijo

\- ¿El nombre de uno de tus ancestros?- el rey asintió - suena bien...

Una Sheika se acerco a la reina para recoger al bebe.

\- ¡Ah! yo quería tener a Zelda en mis brazos más tiempo- exclamo con tristeza la reina antes de entregarle el bebe.

\- Lose señora, pero ahora esta mejor que descanse por estos días, después de todo, usted tendrá mucho tiempo por delante para cargar a Zelda, no se preocupe-

\- Bueno en eso tienes razón Minerva. Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Impa? he oido que ya tiene 18 años-

\- Va muy bien, ya casi termina su entrenamiento -

\- Me alegro...- la reina le sonrió.

-descanse todo lo que pueda majestad al fin y al cabo tubo que hacer un trabajo agotador-

-Yo no hice ningún trabajo Minerva-

-Dar vida a un bello bebe como zelda es un gran trabajo-

-Cierto... ah... solo espero que cresca sana y salva-

* * *

-¡Sasha, como se te ocurre traer a ese niño aquí!- la voz de una mujer adulta resonó en la casa hecha de ladrllo.

-¡No podia dejarlo por ahí a su suerte, ademas es solo un bebe!- la mujer joven respondío.

-¿Sabes que si Kasandra se entera de ese niño lo matara?-

-Tomare el riesgo-

-Eres una testaruda, igual que tu madre-la mujer mayor tomo una pausa- ya que planeas quedártelo ¿cómo lo llamaras?

Sasha se quedo mirando al pequeño bebe que estaba en su cama envuelto con pocas sabanas.

\- Se llamara Link - respondió.

-¿Link?, que nombre más raro le haz puesto, ¿aun no te preocupa que Kasandra lo asesine?-

\- Ya tengo un plan Sebaru -

\- ¿Así? y cual es -

\- Link sera un compañero de juego para Ganon, seria bueno que el tuviera un compañero hombre y no solo puras mujeres-

Sebaru se quedo pensando- cierto, creo que también necesita una influencia masculina después de todo. ¿Por cierto, cuántos años tiene Link?-

Sasha miro al bebe una vez más.

\- Se ve como si tuviera 2 semanas,creo eso ya que me mira la cara fijamente -

\- ¿Y de eso te basas para decir que tiene dos semanas de vida?, pero nosotras no podemos confirmar nada y de ser así, por Farore el niño es muy joven toda vía, ¿a que cabeza le cabe abandonarlo?-

-Tranquila Sebaru, tal vez los padres no tenían opción o tal vez sufrieron un accidente...-

-O a lo mejor eran unos adolescentes que para seguir con una vida libre de "responsabilidades" lo dejaron a su suerte- interrumpió Sebaru.

-Puede ser tambien, pero ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de el-

-¿nosotros? esto me suena a manada-

-Por favor Seabaru, tu tienes más experiencia que yo en criar niños. Te lo ruego-

Sebaru se quedo pensando, arriesgarse a hacer que el niño fuera un compañero de juego de Ganon o dejar a Sasha a su suerte junto con el mocoso, era una difícil decisión tomado en cuenta que sus vidas estaban en peligro a causa de las leyes de su pueblo, que debía decidir.

-...-

-Por favor Sebaru, es solo un niño que aun no puede ir solo contra el mundo- Sasha se lo pidío una vez más.

-Bien...-

-¡Enserio!- los ojos de Sasha brillaron.

-Pero... tenemos que decirle tu idea de que Link sea el compañero de Ganon ahora mismo a Kasandra-

Sasha sentía que el alma se le bajaba a los pies.

\- P-pero tu dijiste que lo mataría-

-Es mejor decírselo ahora que enfrentar su ira más tarde-

-P-pero...

-¡Nada de peros! esa es mi condición si quieres que te ayude con el mocoso-

Sasha iba a decir algo pero las palabras murieron en su boca, se limito a asentir con la cabeza y agarro al niño recién dormido apretando su cara contra su pecho-

-No lo agarres así, lo vas a ahogar.- Saboru agarro al bebe- puedes hacer con tus brazos una tipo cuna o bien agarrarlo como lo tenias pero con la cabeza hacia a un lado para que pueda respirar- explico Saboru entregándole el bebe a Sasha.

Sasha puso al bebe con la cabeza de lado como dijo Saboru.

-¿Ya le diste de comer?-

-Si, aunque me dolio un poco-

\- Bien vamos con Kasandra-

Las dos mujeres salieron de la casa justo cuando el sol se ponía en el horizonte. Sasha esperaba que Kasandra fuera comprensiva.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, por favor dejen un comentario así me darán ganas de continuar la historia** :3 **y si veo que hay aceptación actualizare cada 2 semanas el día Lunes.**


	2. inicio de todo

**Tener tres comentarios me hace feliz :) si pudieran dejar más seria aún más feliz, ya que me animan a seguir la historia, bueno una cosita más este sería el "mapa" ya saben por la poca información que hay me basare más en el mapa de ocarina of time pero vean la imagen primero para que se den una idea aquí el link solo quiten los espacios jZOrVTY6PEvJb. Jpg sin embargo lo único que cambiaría seria la posición del bosque kokiri, el cual será la parte "más" verde del mapa (la esquina inferior izquierda) Gracias a milo por corregirme en la frase de zelda. **

**No soy dueño de the legend of zelda, y no recibo dinero por escribir esto.**

* * *

"**Siempre que hay un encuentro, seguro que le sigue una despedida… Que la despedida sea para siempre o meramente por poco tiempo… eso depende de ti…" vendedor de máscaras felices, majora's mask**

Aun a pesar de las advertencias de su madre, él había decidido explorar más allá del límite territorial de su pueblo con el campo de Hyrule, en la escuela se les enseño una vez en qué posición geográfica estaba cada pueblo.

Era obvio que al escuchar que había arboles con hojas verdes –y no como los que veía escasamente, secos y muertos–, lugares donde el agua sobraba y podías ir en barco, lugares en donde no solo hay lagartijas y caballos, sino también cucos, cabras y vacas – ¡esos animales daban leche!, ¿puedes creerlo?– Y también, el pueblo donde estaban los Hylianos, según la maestra atrás del pueblo estaba un castillo enorme, donde residía la familia real de Hyrule.

Él quería ver todo eso. Él quería ver esa enorme agua, quería ver esos lugares donde había un montón de árboles y flores de todos los colores, quería ver a esas personas llamadas zoras y goroms, quería verlo todo.

Así que espero que su madre, su tía y su hermano se durmieran para que él se pudiera ir de su casa.

Pasó cautelosamente – corriendo como si lo persiguieran aquellas babosas verdes que luego salían de la arena – por la fortaleza y fue en dirección al pequeño oasis que les proporcionaba agua.

Su madre le había dicho que pensara las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas, pero el definitivamente no pensaría esta.

Sin embargo dicen que hasta el último momento dudamos las cosas.

Cuando ya estaba cruzando el puente se dio cuenta que, realmente no sabía cómo iba a llegar a esos lugares, ¿con qué comida?, ¿con qué agua?, ¿qué camino tomar?, era realmente estúpido pensar que de la noche a la mañana iba a llegar a esos lugares.

– ¡Aja, te descubrí! Jeje – se sobresaltó por la voz pero para su sorpresa cuando volteo

– ¿L-Link?, ¡¿qué haces aquí?! – esto iba a ser muy malo.

– ¿Eh?, ¿yo?, eso debería preguntártelo a ti –Link sonrió muy ampliamente – oh… ya se, de seguro la clase te emociono y ahora quieres ver esos lugares ¿no?–

–Pues de cierta forma… a quien engaño, si –

– ¡qué bien!, yo creí que era el único al que le emociono, es bueno saber que a los dos nos pasó eso, ¿no crees hermano? –

–si –

–es una pena que no podamos ir a esos lugares inmediatamente, pero bueno ¡cuando seamos grandes podremos visitarlos!, por el momento regresemos a casa – termino diciéndolo extendiéndole una mano a Ganon.

Ganon tomo su mano y le dio un último vistazo al límite de su pueblo.

–Link –

– ¿sí? –

– ¿Me prometes… que cuando seamos grandes… veremos esos lugares juntos? – pregunto rápidamente.

Link se quedó en silencio por un tiempo, miro a su hermano para luego sonreírle.

– ¡Claro que sí!, ¡es más, haremos que todas nuestras hermanas los vean!–

Así los dos hermanos fueron juntos a casa otra vez, Link dirigió su mirada hacia atrás, casi pudo jurar que había visto una persona –

–De seguro el calor del desierto ya me afecto – murmuro.

– ¿dijiste algo? –

–No, es tu imaginación hermano –

"me pregunto que era esa persona" y con ese pensamiento fue junto con su hermano a casa.

* * *

**:3 un pequeño omake, los omakes pueden tener que ver con la historia o no, igualmente ustedes pueden pedirme uno.**

**Esto sucede después del final de skyward sword, unos cuantos años después.**

No se lo hubiera creído, de hecho, casi nadie se lo creyo, pero después de la confirmación de Zelda el pueblo se lo pudo creer.

El 'gran' Groose al fin se iba a casar.

Si, a casar, no era broma alguna como había creído en un principio. Resultaba que Groose había dejado su obsesión por Zelda, para pasar a enamorarse de Hylia, una mujer de cabello largo y café, morena y con una sonrisa bella, sin embargo los rumores decían que toda su familia era compuesta de puras mujeres y que tan solo hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo había nacido en la familia un hijo varón.

Mis condolencias para Groose, ya que el, le había dicho que quería tener un niño.

Groose les había pedido a Zelda y a él que le ayudáramos a decorar el lugar que había escogido Hylia para casarse, debía admitir que su futura esposa tenía un buen gusto, había escogido el lago cerrado que habíamos descubierto al explorar el mundo inferior.

Estuvimos casi cuatro días completos –contando las noches– para decorar una pequeña parte del lago, podíamos decir que estamos orgullosos de nuestro trabajo.

Zelda se la paso buscando un montón de flores de todos los colores, las familiares de Hylia ponían las mesas y floreros vacíos, mientras que yo y mis compañeros de la academia –Zelda los obligo a decorar – traíamos cajas, unas cuantas estatuas y quitábamos las rocas grandes para que no estorbaran.

Cuando llego el gran día esperado, nos volvió a tocar a nosotros hacer un trabajo más.

Cocinar…

Todo el mundo sabía que nosotros podíamos cocinar, o bueno, casi todos nosotros sabíamos cocinar, solamente unos 10 no sabían. Que gran forma de utilizarnos. Con esto prácticamente el orgullo que nos quedaba estaba por los suelos.

Sin embargo el día de la boda fue especial, todo el mundo andaba feliz con los recién casados, y aunque ya era tiempo de que la fiesta terminara, todo el mundo tenía una sonrisa grande.

–fue muy bonito ¿no? – la voz de Zelda sonó a mis espaldas.

–Sí, me siento muy feliz por Groose y Hylia –

–Sabes…– Zelda tomo una pausa – yo quisiera que en nuestra boda, todo el mundo este con una sonrisa – se volteo y me miro. Le sonreí al mismo tiempo que la abrase.

–Yo también espero eso–

**Fin del omake :3 dejen comentarios y favs así me animan a escribir y continuar la historia**

**Zelda, Link y Groose tienen nos 25 años.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, yo aquí otra vez, creo que poder hacer capítulos más largos aunque no puedo prometer mucho muchas gracias a los que comentan :D son mi inspiración y comida de escritora. El juego saldrá en 2016 D:, pero bueno, mientras me compro en ese tiempo una wiiU y starfox XD**

**Otra cosa que les pido es imaginación XD, a veces puedo ser muy yo y se me olvida describir vestimentas**

**Después de mucho buscar, encontré la respuesta más obvia: YO SOY YO – Shinji Ikari**

* * *

¿Qué era aquella persona en el oasis?, el pensamiento no abandonaba la cabeza de Link.

A pesar de que su hermano dio la posibilidad de que fuera un simple espejismo, Link no creía lo mismo. El 'espejismo' se veía tan real. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo algo irreal, las personas no eran de color azul (excepto si eras un zora, pero ellos eran peces), las personas tampoco flotaban y lo más importante, las personas tenían ojos con pupila, pero el espejismo los tenia completamente azules. Tal vez realmente su hermano tenía razón y debería de dejar de pensar en el asunto.

–¡Link!, ¿sigues allá arriba? – La repentina aparición de la voz del hermano mayor hizo sobresaltar a link –¡Baja ya!, ¿no te acuerdas que hoy nos van a entrenar?.

Con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, Link recordó ese detalle, "¿Cómo es posible que me olvido?" pensó, con velocidad salió de la puerta de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y fue directamente con su hermano, que lo esperaba en el pasillo del palacio.

–Ya era hora – Ganondorf agarro de la mano a Link y salieron corriendo hacia la estrada principal –no quiero llegar tarde a nuestro primer entrenamiento, el que nos entrenen es un gran paso para completar nuestro sueño ¿recuerdas?.

–¡Claro que lo recuerdo!– se zafó del agarre de su hermano y le siguió el paso estando aun lado de el. Cuando salieron se taparon un instante los ojos por la luz del sol, cuando se acostumbraron al brillo volvieron a continuar.

–Recuérdame donde era el entrenamiento Ganon– dijo Link al mismo tiempo que paraba y se rascaba la cabeza –por estar pensando en el espejismo de ayer, se me olvido– la risa nerviosa que soltó lo reconfirmo.

–Serás idiota– Ganon saco un suspiro –el entrenamiento será en la fortaleza Gerudo, así que ¡vamos o llegaremos tarde!– Volvió a agarrar el brazo de Link para continuar corriendo.

* * *

–¡ES INACEPTABLE!, ¡sus métodos de enseñanza sobrepasan la línea de lo moral y lo humano Kasandra!– Era de esperarse, con ese grito que la líder Gerudo y la ayudante del rey Impa tenían otro desacuerdo, era bien conocido por todos que los Hylianos no se llevaban bien con las Gerudo, aun a pesar de que parte de la historia de ambas culturas, ponían que hubo un tiempo en el que convivían en el mismo lugar.

–¡¿POR QUÉ INMORAL?!, ¡lo que enseñamos en nuestras escuelas y el entrenamiento es el cómo enfrentar a nuestros enemigos del desierto, tenemos que enseñarles a las niñas de nuestro pueblo el cómo sobrevivir, de lo contrario, estarán muertas en cuestión de semanas!"

–¡AUN ASÍ SUS METODOS SON INMORALES!, ¡envés de parecer personas parecen animales salvajes Kasandra!–

–¡CALLATE!, ¡por lo menos nuestras guerreras son mejores que sus patéticos guardias, QUE APARTE DE LENTOS SON _CIEGOS_, cualquiera entra al castillo de Hyrule si es muy ágil y sabe guardar silencio!– Impa tenía la cara roja de cólera, ¿Cómo es que esa ladrona se atreve a insultar a los caballeros que protegen el reino? Pero antes de poder decir algo el rey se le adelanto.

–¡BASTA YA!– La voz ronca saco a Impa y Kasandra de asesinarse con la mirada, para mirarlo –Kasandra, sé que cambiar el método educativo de su pueblo es muy difícil, tomando en cuenta que ya llevan generaciones aprendiendo de esa manera, pero debes comprender, que unos niños viendo como los animales del desierto se matan entre sí o peor aún, viendo como una de tus guerreras desmiembra a un animal, no es muy sano para nadie y menos a esa edad.

–En tiendo perfectamente – Impa observaba como la Gerudo formaba puños con sus manos –Sin embargo, ese fue el sistema que nos dieron hace muchas generaciones atrás, no solo les vasto tacharnos de ladronas, sino aparte de traidoras y nos obligaron a vivir en un terreno donde la vida difícilmente crece, ese entrenamiento le garantiza a mi pueblo lo único que nos queda. Sobrevivir.

–Eso paso hace mucho tiem -" antes de que pudiera completar la palabra Kasandra lo interrumpió

–Si, paso hace mucho tiempo, pero parece que para ustedes fue ayer" La gerudo se dio la vuelta para salir de aquella sala "Si me disculpa, me voy" y dicho esto abrió la puerta, para cuando salió la cerro con un fuerte portazo.

–Señor… ¿va a permitir esa actitud por parte de esa ladrona?" Impa le dijo, pero el rey no respondió.

–Nuestra prioridad ahora es encontrar a la reencarnación del héroe Impa" dijo de repente

–Pero, aun no sabemos en cuál de los pueblos nació"

–Precisamente por eso Impa, ¿sabes? A pesar de que los que tienen la trifuerza viven más tiempo que cualquiera de nosotros, no son inmortales, tarde o temprano tienen que morir, eso le pasó al héroe del cielo, el héroe murió cuando sellaba el reino sagrado con la espada maestra, o eso dicen los escritos, sin embargo si te detienes a pensar, en realidad no dicen nada sobre su muerte"

Impa se detuvo a pensar, si, era cierto que los escritos decían que cuando el héroe del cielo sello la trifuerza en un lugar, al cual llamaron reino sagrado, este desaparecio, se esfumo, murió, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso se selló junto con la trifuerza?,¿o simplemente cuando la sello, decidió irse?, nadie realmente lo sabía.

–Se dice que cuando las reencarnaciones tengan su respectivas trifuerzas, los recuerdos de las anteriores reencarnaciones volverán a ellos.

–Señor, está diciendo que aparte de lo que ellos saben, ¿tendrán el conocimiento de las anteriores reencarnaciones?.

–Si, sus vidas, sus recuerdos, sus sueños, las preocupaciones o incluso los ideales, todo eso 'recordaran', necesitamos a la reencarnación del héroe para saber cómo abrir la entrada al reino sagrado, sabemos gracias a los escritos debemos tener las tres piedras espirituales y que con la ocarina que hizo el héroe, debemos tocar una canción, cuando la toquemos se abrirán las puertas y tendremos que sacar la espada del pedestal. Sin embargo, en los escritos no viene dicha canción, ni la localización de las piedras.

Entonces, todo tubo sentido para Impa, era muy claro, sin la reencarnación del héroe no podían abrir las puertas del reino sagrado, sin el héroe, no había orden en Hyrule. Pero algo no parecía cuadrar bien, si decía que las reencarnaciones recuperaban recuerdos del pasado, ¿no sería mejor esperar a que el héroe nazca en el reino para que otra generación abriera las puertas?

Aun no entendía la ligera obsesión del rey con el héroe, pero entonces le surgío una duda.

–Señor… ¿y si no hubiera un héroe en esta generación, qué pasaría? – El rey empezó a tensarse, ¿no debió preguntar eso?

–Cosas terribles Impa, cosas tan desastrosas que ni tu puedes imaginarte – dicho esto el rey se levantó de su trono –Dile a Zelda que estare unos días afuera – dicho esto el rey salió también del cuarto.

Impa fue la única que quedo, aun le daba curiosidad lo que pasaría si no hubiera héroe, sin embargo dejo el pensamiento rápidamente, salio del cuarto de juntas y se dirijio a la alcoba de Zelda a transmitirle el mensaje.

* * *

–¡NABOORU! – La nombrada se volteo hacia atrás para ver a Sasha correr y esquivar a aquellas despreciables babosas verdes –¿Qué sucede?, cuando me dijeron que fuiste al desierto coloso me preocupe .

–Ah… Sasha, no tienes por qué preocuparte, no pasa nada… Pero últimamente he sentido algo raro dentro del templo…

–¡¿Algo raro?! Por la Trifuerza, ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! ¿Kasandra ya lo sabe? Porqu-

–¡Sasha! – Nabooru grito lo más alto que pudo para que la otra Gerudo dejara de hablar – Calmate… y no, Kasandra no lo sabe y no tiene por qué enterarse.

Sasha ya calmada exclamo –¿Por qué no?, ella es la líder por ahora, tiene que manejar cualquier situación hasta que uno de los chicos sea líder – era obvio que la confusión estaría en su cara, ¿Por qué no decirle esto a Kasandra?

–Solo confía en mí. No le digas nada a Kasandra.

–¡TE LO VUELVO A REPETIR! ¿Por qué no?, no me dices nada de nada ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si no se la razón por el cual no quieres que Kasandra se entere?

Nabooru se quedó quieta y no dijo nada durante un pequeño tiempo, dio un suspiro y exclamo – Acercate…– Sasha se acercó más –Te lo susurrare al oído, ambas sabemos que las paredes tienen oídos – se acercó al oído de Sasha… Y le contó.

Cerca de ahí, justo en la cabeza de la figura con forma de mujer, un enorme búho las observaba, veía como la Gerudo con la vestimenta tradicional de color morado se alejaba bruscamente de la de vestimenta blanca y retrocedia exclamando –No es cierto, ¡NO ES CIERTO!, dime que no es verdad, dime que Link no es… no es – pero no pudo terminar, la Gerudo simplemente se desmayó, mientras que la otra, con calma, la cargo para después llevarla a su pueblo.

–_**¡Hoo-hoot! Hay algunas cosas que es mejor no saber– **_dicho esto extendió sus alas y voló hacia el cielo.

* * *

**Hice lo más largo que mi musa de la inspiración me dejo**

**¿criticas?, ¿comentarios?, ¿jitomatasos?**


	4. La apuesta, la ideología Gerudo empieza

**No tengo excusa alguna.**

**Después de un tiempo, y gracias a Yuu-Link, he decidido continuar esta historia. Te agradezco mucho Yuu.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La apuesta, la ideología Gerudo empieza con fuerza.**

* * *

— ¡Es asombroso! ¿Lo viste? ¡Esa guerrera derroto a ese _Leever* _como si fuera una simple mosca! — La voz de Link inundaba la mayor parte del pequeño pueblo, a su lado, Ganon estaba escuchando todo lo que su amigo le contaba, asintiendo cuando estaba de acuerdo en algo.

El sonido de una campana anunciaba el toque de queda, por lo que Ganon y Link se apresuraron en llegar a casa.

No se molestaron en pronunciar que habían llegado, nadie estaba en casa.

Inmediatamente cuando llegaron a su cuarto, Link se aventó directamente a su cama, soltando una risa cuando rebotó.

— ¡No puedo esperar a que ya sea mañana! ¡Quiero otra clase!

Ganon se subió tranquilamente a su cama y negó con la cabeza, recogió un libro de la mesita de noche que separaba ambas camas y se puso a leerlo — Luego no te estés quejando por que no quieres ir a clases — dijo Ganon con una sonrisa.

Link se puso boca arriba, y miro a Ganon, que, bajo su perspectiva, lo veía aleves — ¡Eso no va a pasar! — inflo sus cachetes y después continuo — ¡Jamás me aburriría de esas clases!

— Pero te aburres de la escuela normal…

— ¡Oye!

— ¿Qué? Es la pura verdad.

Después de unos segundos, ambos niños rieron felizmente. Link se volteó y volvió a su posición boca abajo, se paró y preparándose, salto hasta la cama de Ganon, quien no pudo ver venir el salto, y por la fuerza de este, ambos cayeron de la cama, quedando Link arriba de Ganon, quien estaba un poco abrumado por el golpe.

— ¡ah! ¡Link! — Le reclamo — ¿Qué te pasa? Me lastimaste.

Pero el rubio solo rio — Quería quitarte la cara de amargado.

— Yo no tengo cara de amargado.

— Bueno… la ibas a poner.

Ganon saco un suspiro de derrota — A veces no te comprendo Link — con dificultad, quito al otro de estar sobre de él y se paró.

— Vamos Link, ya es hora de dormir.

— Yo no quiero dormir todavía — Link mostro un puchero que hizo reír a Ganon.

El pelirrojo se acercó a su hermano y le removió el pelo — Ándale, ya es muy tarde. Luego no te estés quejando de que no te quieres levantar en la mañana.

Link asintió y se dirigió a su cama, se tapó bien; y luego con un soplido, apago la vela de la mesita. El canto de los grillos era lo único que se escuchaba, Ganon estaba a punto de dormir cuando una voz le hablo.

— Tu frase favorita es: luego no te estés quejando, ¿verdad?

— Ah, cállate.

De respuesta solo escucho una risa.

* * *

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente, dejando ver a Sasha, quien a paso lento entraba al cuarto de los dos niños, se dirigió a la cama de Link y lo miró por un rato.

Boca abierta, por la cual un hilo de saliva salía, brazos estirados y con la cobija, tapándole medio cuerpo. Sasha cubrió correctamente el cuerpo del niño, y en el acto, acomodo sus manos. Se inclinó un poco; y le dio con cuidado un beso en la frente.

— Realmente quisiera que tu no fueras él… realmente quisiera eso… — susurro con suavidad, mientras evitaba soltar las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en sus ojos.

Lentamente se alejó de la cama, y cerro con cuidado la puerta.

* * *

Ganondorf fue el primero en despertar, el sol le pegaba directamente en la cara, y tapándose con su mano, se paró de la cama aun soñoliento, y se dirigió hacía Link, quien tenía las sabanas tiradas en el suelo.

— Link… párate — Ganondorf movió con pereza a Link, quien solo ronco y murmuro unas palabras sin coherencia.

— Link… párate — pero solo recibió ronquidos.

Lentamente, Ganon se alejó de la cama de Link, se subió a la suya, y tronándose los dedos, salto de su cama para enterrar su codo en el estómago del rubio, que, por el dolor, termino despertando.

— ¡AH!

Ganon se apartó del rubio, observando cómo se ponía sus manos en su estómago y murmuraba lo mal hermano que era.

— No seas quejica, cuando nos enseñen el entrenamiento serio, sabrás lo que es quejarse.

Link lo miro con enojo — ¿Acaso ya viste el entrenamiento serio?

— No… pero Saboru y Sasha dijeron que era muy doloroso.

Link puso su almohada en su cara — Diciéndolo así le quitas lo emocionante Gan…

— No es mi culpa que para ti todo es un juego, sabes que el entrenamiento no es juego y lo tomas como uno.

Link quito la almohada de su cara y de un salto, salió de su cama.

— ¿Sabes qué? Ágamos una apuesta.

— ¿Una apuesta? — Ganon alzo una ceja.

— ¡Si! Apostemos en ser mejores en algo.

Ganon lo medito un momento. No sonaba tan mal — Bien… ¿En qué serás mejor? — pregunto.

Link dio una sonrisa — ¡Seré el mejor en arco y flecha, ya veras, seré el mejor de los mejores!

Ganon soltó una risa — Escogiste una difícil, todo el mundo sabe que las Gerudo son las mejores en eso, además, ten en cuenta que tendrás a un montón de niñas peleando por el lugar de arquero, ya sabes, el puesto es muy saturado…

— ¡¿Y eso que?! No me importa si está saturado ¡yo seré el mejor!

— Baja un poco tu arrogancia…

— No. Pero bueno ¿Qué escogerás tu?

— Espada — dijo Ganon sin titubear, muy seguro de su elección.

— Oh… en ese caso yo también debería aprender a manejarla.

— ¿Qué? Eso no sería justo

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿y si me atacaras a cuerpo? Yo no tendría como defenderme frente a una espada… en cambio, tu si puedes defenderte de mis flechas…

Ganon guardo silencio, suspirando internamente por las ocurrencias de su hermano.

— De todas formas ¿Qué hay que dar si no logramos ser los mejores en eso?

Por unos momentos Link no dijo nada, puso cara pensativa, y después sonrió.

— ¿Qué tal una humillación? El que no logre ser el mejor tendrá que ser humillado por cualquier cosa que el otro quiera.

— ¿Y si ambos resultamos ser los mejores?

— ¡Facil! Aremos un duelo con todas nuestras habilidades y ahí se decidirá al humillado. — Link puso su mano izquiera enfrente de su boca, y escupio en esta, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de su hermano. Link lo ignoro y estiro su mano hacía Ganon.

— ¿Trato?

Ganon observo la mano babeada durante unos segundos, suspiro, y al igual que Link, escupió en su propia mano izquierda.

— Trato

* * *

En total, fue una mañana muy interesante para ambos chicos –pero no tanto, al final, Sasha les había jalado las orejas por saltarse el desayuno –

— ¡Te lo juro Ganon! Shasha ha de tener poderes anormales que le permiten saber si hemos comido o no…

— Deja de decir tonterías, solo se preocupa por nosotros. — dijo Ganon tranquilamente mientras se dirigían a la fortaleza Gerudo.

— Por cierto, hermano — hablo Link — ¿Cuándo regresara la tía Kasandra?

Ganon simplemente alzo los hombros, indicando que no sabía.

Una vez adentro de la fortaleza, se sentaron en el lugar de al frente, y durante unos minutos se quedaron observando como más niñas iban entrando a la arena de entrenamiento.

Cuando todas las niñas habían llegado, una Gerudo mayor salió de una parte de las gradas de piedra y se puso en el centro de la arena, justo donde la luz del sol pegaba.

— Buenos días a todos. — la Gerudo pelirroja comenzó a hablar — Normalmente, en este segundo día se les debería dar otra introducción básica, pero lamentablemente, no será el cazo.

De los lados de las gradas, varias Gerudos adultas con vestimenta blanca, salieron con armas de madera en unas especies de ropero que se movía, y se pusieron detrás de la Gerudo en el centro.

— Debido a problemas con Hyrule, nos hemos visto obligadas a empezar su entrenamiento antes de tiempo, por la razón de una posible guerra.

Ante la mención de la palabra 'guerra' en la mirada de todos se empezaba a formar una expresión de preocupación.

— Las cosas aún no están muy claras entre Hyrule y nosotras, pero las otras tribus están tensando mucho la relación, así que, no podemos arriesgarnos ante un posible ataque.

Link escuchaba todo con atención, preguntándose si la guerra realmente se volverá real.

— Por esta ocasión, les dejaremos elegir sus armas con total libertad, pero les pedimos que escojan sabiamente, puesto que esa arma será su compañero de combate por el resto de su existencia. Ahora, escojan.

La arena se había convertido rápidamente en un campo de batalla por la mejor arma, las niñas se jalaban el pelo o se rasguñaba entre sí solo para evitar que otra ganara el arma que querían.

Por supuesto, que Ganon y Link fueran los unos hombres ahí no les dio ventaja alguna, de hecho, la pasaron bastante mal. Fueron pisoteados y muchas veces arrogados al suelo ¿Quién diría que unas –treinta- niñas los pudieran derrotar?

Incluso Link no supo cómo se las arregló para agarrar un arco casi roto y una bolsa para flechas, que, para su suerte, no estaban rotas.

Link observo como su hermano salió rápidamente de la multitud de niñas, con dos espadas de madera en sus manos. Link esquivo como pudo a las niñas que no alcanzaron a agarrar armas, y se sentó junto con su hermano en las gradas de piedra, donde más niñas con sus respectivas armas, iban a sentarse también.

La Gerudo principal miro a todos los niños que se encontraban agitados, y después de unos segundos, hablo — Quiero que les quede algo muy en claro.

La Gerudo paso ignorando a las niñas sin armas, quienes se encontraban aun en el campo, tendidas en la arena con un montón de rasguños y golpes.

— ¿Pueden verlas? Ellas son débiles, y esa debilidad les impidió agarrar un arma para su protección — Se acercó a una de las niñas tendidas en la arena, y con fuerza la pateo, ganando un grito de dolor por parte de la chica — Si ella hubiera sido más fuerte hubiera estado junto con ustedes — La mujer volvió a patearla, esta vez bajo las miradas aún más sorprendidas de los niños — Esto que están viendo, pasa muy a menudo, si no pueden encontrar algo para protegerse. Corren el riesgo de ser eliminadas.

La pobre niña trato de pararse, pero no pudo gracias a que la mujer le puso su pie en su estómago, inmovilizándola.

— Regla número uno: Solo el más fuerte sobrevive ¡Grávenselo en sus cabezas!

La mujer quito el pie de la niña y miro a todos los demás.

— Eso es todo por hoy. Pueden irse.

No fue sorpresa para la mujer que todos inmediatamente huyeran de la arena, y con un suspiro, pidió a sus compañeras que sacaran a las niñas heridas.

— Eh... disculpe.

La voz de niño la sorprendió, se giró para ver al hermano de su futuro rey.

— Mira que tenemos aquí, un valiente se ha quedado después de todo.

Link la miro con duda, respiro profundamente y trago su saliva. — ¿Por qué le hizo eso a la chica?

La Gerudo lo miro fijamente — Como pudiste escuchar, solo el más fuerte sobrevive, si quieres sobrevivir allá afuera, debes aprender que la debilidad no es aceptada — La Gerudo guardo silencio, esperando por la reacción del chico — La vida es tan cruel que siempre está en nuestra contra, como ahora. Nosotros fuimos condenadas a vivir en el desierto, ser fuerte es lo que nos ha hecho sobrevivir y personas como aquella chica no pueden hacerlo ¿Comprendes?

Link miro al pisó, y negó con la cabeza.

— Aun eres muy joven. Pero cuando crezcas, te darás cuenta de lo que te digo.

Link asintió y lentamente salió de la fortaleza.

— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué tardaste? — Link escucho como su hermano empezaba a reclamarle. Pero lo ignoro.

'¿_Realmente el más fuerte sobrevive?' _ pensó.

No lo quiso admitir, pero sintió como sus manos y sus piernas le temblaban, pero no supo identificar si era por emoción.

O era por miedo.

* * *

**Espero que disfrutaran el capítulo :)**

*** Es la babosa verde que aparece en el desierto.**

**¿criticas? ¿comentarios? ¿favoritos?**


	5. La busqueda de Hyrule empieza

**Lamento la tardanza.**

**Pregunta! Cuando creen que ocurre la historia? Debido a que es en parte teoria, esta historia esta en…. ¿¡Adivinen!?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: La busqueda de Hyrule empieza.**

* * *

Incluso si los monjes del templo del tiempo hubieran querido negarlo, no podian.

Desde el primer momento en que la pieza del poder de la trifuerza brillo, solo les podía indicar una cosa.

El heroe de las diosas ya esta reencarnado, libre en el mundo, y tratando de ganar una pieza de la trifuerza.

Los sabíos habian advertido que la trifuerza estaba separada, y que solo unos pocos, con esfuerzo, podian ganarse uno de los tres pedasos existentes.

— Hermanos… — comenzo a hablar unos de los monjes — Debemos avisarles a los sabios.

* * *

La primer clase de entrenamiento fue fantasticamente… un desastre.

Link y Ganon solo podían sentir como el cuerpo les volvía a doler con solo recordarlo.

Recordar como el «trato» especial que tenian por ser hombres; se esfumaba al entrar en el entrenamiento.

Mujeres u hombres, todos iban a ser tratados por igual.

Debido a que la mayoria había elejido espada, la primera lección que Link y Ganon aprendieron fue la postura basica. Por su puesto, en muchas ocasiones errada; nada que unos golpes por parte de la instructora no arreglara.

Los moretones en partes diferentes del cuerpo de ambos chicos lo probaban, y de paso, les hacía ver que su querida apuesta no iba a ser tan sencilla como habían creído en un principio.

Link lanzo un chillido de dolor cuando Shasha le aplico sal medicinal en una herida y después, se dispuso a vendarla.

— No te quejes, cuando seas más grande tendrás heridas mucho peores.

— Ya lo sé… pero quiero llegar entero…

— No seas quejica — termino diciendo mientras apretaba con fuerza la venda sobre la herida, sacando un quejido de Link.

— No te esfuerces esta noche, o de lo contrario no podrás ir a clases mañana.

Dicho esto, Sasha salió del cuarto, dejando a Link y a Ganon solos. Link pudo escuchar claramente como Ganon trataba de no reír.

— Que gracioso Gan… mira mi gran sonrisa en la cara — dijo con sarcasmo.

— Lo siento, es inevitable no reírse de ti.

— ¿¡Ah!? ¿Ahora soy el bufón del rey?

— Técnicamente hablando… eres el bufón del rey.

— Pues técnicamente hablando, tu todavía no eres el rey…

— Eso es cierto, pero es verdad que tu si eres un bufón.

— ¡Callate! — Ganon solo pudo sentir como la almohada de su hermano estaba sobre su cara. Una pequeña risa salió de su boca.

Link simplemente suspiro en forma de derrota, sabiendo que lo de «bufón» iba a durar por mucho tiempo.

— Vamos a dormirnos ya — dicho eso, Link se enredó en las cobijas, y le dio la espalda a Ganon, haciendo que este, riera más.

— Que sorpresa.

Ganon, con esfuerzo, se acercó a la lámpara de aceite, y soplo para apagarla.

* * *

Los sabios y el rey de Hyrule estaban reunidos en una habitación, los sabios, quienes actualmente tenían el cuerpo y la cara tapados, miraban sigilosamente al rey.

— ¿Así que el héroe elegido por las diosas ha reencarnado?

— Así es — respondió el sabio con el signo del agua bajo sus pies.

— Pero eso no es todo, creemos que también han reencarnado la diosa Hylia y Heraldo… — termino de decir el sabio del fuego.

El silencio reino en aquella habitación — Tenemos que encontrar al reencarnado del héroe… — dijo en voz baja la sabía del espíritu.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerte caso? ¿Quién dice que no trataras de matarlo? — el sabio del bosque, con su voz infantil, pregunto desconfiado.

— ¿Por qué dudas de mí?

— En los antiguos escritos de la fundadora Zelda se dice que Heraldo reencarnara en uno de tu tribu, específicamente el único hombre que existe cada cien años.

La sabía repentinamente golpeo el suelo con enojo — ¿Cómo te atreves a decir tal cosa? ¡no tienes prueba alguna!

— Los escritos nunca mienten, lo veras cuando el único hombre de tu gente obtenga la trifuerza del poder.

— Los escritos siempre han tenido errores.

El rey, quien todavía estaba en silencio, observo la discusión entre los dos sabios, y sus pirando, decidió intervenir.

— ¡Silencio!

Los dos sabios bajaron la mirada, y apenados, susurraron una disculpa.

— Cero que han olvidado para que estamos aquí, para encontrar al héroe, no a Heraldo o la Hylia.

— ¡Pero!-

— Pero nada, sé que sería beneficioso encontrar a Heraldo y matarlo mientras aun no consigue poder, pero encontrar al héroe es prioridad, recuerden que aun debemos devolver a la trifuerza a la normalidad, y a parte, saber la desaparición del elegido.

Todos los sabios guardaron silencio una vez más, y esperaron a que el rey continuara.

—Kasandra… sé que Impa te hizo enojar y que no estamos en buenos acuerdos… — la mirada se dirigió a la sabía del espíritu, quien con un suspiro se quitó el gorro de su cabeza, dejando ver su cara.

— Pero te recuerdo que esto incumbe a todo el mundo, esto no se trata de acuerdos.

— Lo sé muy bien. — Respondió.

— Bien, ahora, Ty, te digo lo mismo que a Kasandra, esto no son acuerdos, es el destino del mundo.

El sabio del bosque, quien al igual que Kasandra, se quitó su capucha, dejando ver su rostro de niño, que hacia un puchero.

— Como mañana regresaran a sus respectivas razas, les pido que realicen una revisión, a todos sus niños y adolescentes, tenemos que averiguar quien es el elegido.

— Si — exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

— Pueden irse.

Los sabios se inclinaron, y uno por uno, dejaban la sala, quedando solamente el rey y la sabia de las sombras.

— Puedes quitarte la capucha Impa.

— Si mi rey.

La sabia ya sin capucha, miró fijamente al rey.

— ¿Usted qué cree? — Pregunto.

— Que esta búsqueda será muy complicada — El rey suspiro con cansancio — Lo has visto, todas las tribus se están llevando mal, incluso nosotros, y tal parece que no hay forma de remediarlo.

El rey camino hacia la puerta de salida. Giro su cabeza, y miro a Impa.

— Dile a Zelda que estaré ausente unos días. — y con esas palabras, salió de la recamara.

Impa solo vio como la silueta del rey se fundía con la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

**Eso es todo. El próximo es más largo ;)**

**¿Comentarios? ¿criticas? ¿jitomatasos? **


End file.
